PokeSpe High
by MillefioreCloudGuardian03
Summary: A whole lot of High School Drama that's what! LanceXOC, OldRivalShipping, SpecialShipping, FranticShipping, ChessShipping, MangaQuestShipping,CommonerShipping and SoulSilverShipping.
1. Arrival

**A/N:** Woohoo~! First ever AU (Author's Universe) Fanfic ever~! I hope you all like it, but even though it contains some SPOILERS for my "Pinay Shoujo Girl" story; it's okay~!

**Declaimer:** I do not own anything that isn't mine.

**Summary:** _PokeSpe High, the High school for all young inspiring Pokémon Trainers.  
>Founded by the famous Giovanni Rocket; this school offers the best quality training for future Top-Coordinators, Pokémon Masters, Top Pokémon Breeders, as well as Rank S Pokémon Connoisseurs.<em>

_And like every other High School; social ranks are quite visible.  
>But instead of <em>_**"Popular Kids"**__ you get __**"Coordinators"**__, and instead of __**"Jocks"**__ you get __**"Trainers"**__, and instead of __**"Nerds"**__ you get __**"Breeders"**__, and instead of __**"Nice Kids"**__ you get __**"Connoisseurs"**__._

* * *

><p><strong>Arrival<strong>

It was just another bright and sunny day in the bustling town of Viridian City in the Kanto Region, people young and old alike were getting ready for the new day; each with a gleam in their eyes.

All; except for one young Coordinator…

"Neechan, are you okay? You look a little sick." Silver Rocket, the one and only son of the famous Giovanni Rocket, asked his older sister before placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Silver was a young boy with crimson-red hair that stopped just above his shoulders, his sparkling silver eyes marks the origin of his name.  
>His personality is defined by others as cold and seemingly uncaring, but when it comes to his sister and friends; Silver is a whole different person.<p>

"Snea, Sneasel, Snea…" Silver's loyal partner, Sneasel, said worriedly whilst focusing his gaze on his Master's one and only sibling.

"Yeah, I'm just really nervous…" Copper Rocket, Giovanni's one and only daughter as well as Silver's only sibling, replied before cuddling her Eevee close.

Copper was a young girl with raven-black hair that stopped just below her shoulders (only slightly longer than her brother's hair length), her eyes were a sweet shade of chocolate brown.  
>And unlike her brother; Copper was not as cold and loved making new friends whenever she can, but she also does care a great deal for her brother.<p>

"Vee, Eevee…" Copper's Eevee, who she happily named Kokoro (meaning: Heart), said before looking up to face her trainer with eyes full of worry.

"Don't worry so much Kokoro …" Copper said reassuringly before patting the young Pokémon on her soft furry head, "That goes for you too, Sakura…"

The young girl couldn't help but giggle once she felt her second partner, a female Ninetales, lick her face like a pet dog would.

You see; when Copper was just 6 and Silver was just 4, their Father gave them both their very first Pokémon.  
>Silver received his Sneasel, and they've been best friends ever since.<br>Copper received her Eevee, Kokoro, and they've almost never been seen apart since that day.

But, since they were the children of a well-known businessman; Silver and his sister were often targeted for kidnapping.  
>So in order to protect them; Giovanni gave Copper his Ninetales, Sakura, for protection.<p>

And since they're almost never apart; Sakura has been successful in protecting both the Rocket siblings for quite a while now.

"Young Master and Young Miss, we have arrived." The Chauffeur said as he opened the door of the Limo.

Silver and his Sneasel went out first, followed by his sister and her Pokémon.  
>Being the gentleman that he was; Silver extended his hand out to his sister before helping her out of the car.<p>

Copper's eyes widened in pure shock as she stared at their new School; her jaw dropped just by the mere sight of it.

Silver sighed before grabbing his bags as well as his sister's bags, their Chauffeur panicked slightly before asking if the bags were too heavy for the young lad.  
>After reassuring the man that he was fine, the red-head quickly ran over to his dazed sister.<p>

"_This is going to be a long day…" _Silver sighed before taking his sister's hand in his and leading her towards the School building.

But unknown to the two Rocket siblings; they were secretly being watched.  
>The so-called spy merely watched as the two siblings entered the building and disappeared from her sight; everything was going according to plan.<p>

All she had to do now; was to wait for the opportunity to present itself…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Phew! I know, I know, there are no Shippings yet…  
>But you all just gotta wait alright? I'm really busy with School right now, so it might be a while before a new update on any of my stories.<p> 


	2. Brother and Sister

**A/N: **Yes! 2nd Chapter! Thank you so much to those who added this story; and me to their faves/alerts list! I really appreciate it and I hope to not disappoint!

**Declaimer: **I do not own anything that isn't mine.

**Summary: **_Being separated is hard, especially if you're really close to someone.  
>But the memories you two shared will always be in your heart.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Brother and Sister<strong>

**Silver's POV:**

I can't believe this…

Not only was I assigned to a different Dorm from my sister, but I was also separated from Neechan the moment we walked into the School building!

What a rough day…

I slowly made my way through the halls of the Moon Dorm, passing different kinds of boys; some looked my age and some looked older.

"_Room 301… 302… 303… Here we go, room 304."_ I whispered mostly to myself before finally finding my supposed Dorm room.

I slowly knocked on the door before turning the door knob slowly, trying to stay polite even though I was already in a bad mood.  
>Once I had finally opened the door; I was greeted by a pair of surprised ruby-red eyes as well as a pair of bored-looking golden ones staring back at me.<p>

"Oh, you must be our new roommate!" The boy with red irises exclaimed before getting up from his bed then walking towards me.

He then extended his hand out to me, "My name's Ruby Maple, You can call me Ruby for short. It's nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you as well, my name is Silver Rocket. Call me Silver." I introduced myself before taking his hand in my own and shaking it in a friendly manner.

Just then; the golden-eyed teen from earlier got up from his own bed; he then walked up to me as well.  
>But instead of following Ruby's actions; the teen merely grinned in a goofy and idiotic manner before crossing his arms in front of his chest.<p>

"The name's Gold Hibiki, but you can call me Gold. Nice to meet ya'!"

'_Again with that goofy grin of his…?'_

"Nice to meet you, now if you'll excuse me; I have to settle in." I said coldly before passing the both of them.

I quickly tossed my bags to one of the three beds, careful to avoid accidently tossing even just one them onto either Ruby or Gold's bed.

"_What's up with this guy? He acts like he owns the place…"_ I heard Gold mutter under his breath, obviously thinking that I didn't hear him.  
>I watched as he plopped down lazily on his own bed before taking out a billiard cue from underneath the blankets.<p>

"If you're thinking about sneaking out and playing pool in the game room Gold, forget it! It's way past curfew!" Ruby scolded before putting on his glasses and began reading some book about Pokémon Contests.

"What are you so worried about Ruby? You know that Dorm Manager Bezarius is a major pushover when it comes to playing hooky!" Gold replied before quickly sitting up on his bed.

"Yeah, but remember the last time? When Professor Nightray found out, you two were in major trouble…Luckily Crys had managed to stop you from getting suspended." Ruby explained before finally putting his book down and placing his glasses next to his bedside table.

"Keh, Super Serious Gal was only able to convince Professor Nightray to let me stay because she's the teacher's pet!" Gold complained, he sounded somewhat annoyed.

"Be grateful for that, as well as for the fact that she cares a great deal about you…" Ruby finished before lying down on his bed and then covering himself with the blankets.

Out of the corner of my eye; I noticed a small faint blush appear on Gold's face.  
>After sighing in annoyance; I slowly started unpacking my things.<p>

I carefully placed my PokeDex on my own bedside table alongside my alarm clock, after unpacking the majority of my clothes; I quickly placed them inside one of the closets with the word _**"Silver"**_ engraved on it.

Just as I was about to reach for my Sneasel's PokéBall; I suddenly felt myself grab something soft inside my bag.  
>I held on to it tightly before finally pulling it out of my bag, my mouth developed into a nostalgic smile once I realized what it was.<p>

It was the Sneasel plush toy Neechan gave me when I was just 4 years old…

It was a cold and stormy night back then…

**o0o**

_{Flashback;}_

_I was staying in Neechan's room that night; that was because the loud boom of thunder scared me greatly._

_Another reason was the fact that the electricity was out and I was too afraid to stay in my dark room alone._

"_Neechan, I'm scared!" I cried in fear as I held on tighter to my older sister; that was when I felt her rub my back in a comforting manner._

"_I know Silver, but it's alright! Neechan is here to protect you!" my sister said confidently before pulling me closer._

"_I wish Daddy was here…" I whispered through tiny sniffs, Neechan continued to rub my back comfortingly._

"_Me too Silver…" Neechan replied while resting her chin on my forehead._

_I slept in Neechan's arms that night; we both woke up the next morning only to find ourselves embracing one another._

_My sister was the first one to wake up, so when I finally did; I was greeted by her happy smile._

"_Silver was so brave last night, Neechan is so proud of you!" Neechan replied before giving me one last hug and then getting up just to walk towards her closet._

_I slowly sat up; only to find Neechan rummaging through her Pokémon plush collection.  
>After tossing practically all of her plush toys out of the closet; Neechan finally found what she was looking for.<em>

"_Here you go, I made it just for you Silver!" Neechan said happily as she handed me a hand-made Sneasel plush toy._

_Judging by her bandaged up fingers; Neechan had apparently made this herself.  
>I happily accepted the small plush toy from her; I then felt myself smile.<em>

"_Neechan…" I trailed off while still staring at the small toy._

"_You always did say that Sneasel was your favorite Pokémon didn't you?" my sister said before smiling at me happily._

"_Yeah…" I whispered before pulling the small plush toy close._

_{End of Flashback}_

**o0o**

Ever since that day, no matter how old I get; that small plush toy meant a whole lot to me.

I gave the small toy a quick hug before carefully placing it beside my pillow; I then continued unpacking the rest of my things.  
>After releasing my own Sneasel from his PokéBall; he quickly and happily jumped onto my bed to take a well-deserved nap.<p>

"Now what's this? Aww~! I didn't know Silver still slept with dolls~!" I heard Gold say childishly from behind me; I quickly turned around.

My eyes widened in pure horror as I saw Gold holding the Sneasel plush toy Neechan worked so hard on just to give to me by one of its two legs; he then gave me a teasing grin.

"Put. It. Down. Or Die." I threatened the golden-eyed teen before walking towards him to grab Neechan's childhood gift.

But, just as I was about to grab the toy; Gold swiftly pulled it away from my grasp.  
>I glared one more time at the idiot before reaching once again for the plush toy, again; he was quick enough to pull it away.<p>

"I'll ask you one more time… PUT IT DOWN!" I shouted angrily at the guy, boy was he pissing me off.

I was about to tackle that moron to the ground, but that was before Ruby intervened and swiftly swiped away the Sneasel plush from Gold's hand.

"That's enough Gold…" Ruby scolded before tossing the plush toy back to me; I gave him a small bow of thanks before returning the toy to its rightful place.

"Keh, you're no fun Ruby…" Gold replied with a bored expression.

Ruby had ignored him and decided to begin a conversation with me while I continued to unpack, "That plush toy means a lot to you, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, my sister gave it to me when I was really little…" I replied before taking out the picture of me, Neechan, and our Dad and then placing it on my bedside table.

"I see…" Ruby replied before extending his hand out to me again, "May I see it one more time?"

I nodded before carefully handing him the Sneasel plush toy, because unlike that idiot Gold; I had actually began to trust Ruby.

"Looks like your sister loves you a whole lot, judging by the stitching and craftsmanship; she worked really hard on this just for you…" Ruby replied handing the plush toy back to me.

"…" I simply nodded before tossing my traveling bags under my bed.

"Whoa! This is your sister? She's cute!" Gold commented before taking my family picture from my bedside table.

"Gold, don't you start again…" Ruby said in a tired tone; it sounded like this had happen once before.

"Stay away from my sister you perverted moron, besides; she's two years older than you…" I replied before grabbing the picture from Gold's hands.

"You can't tell me what to do…" Gold said threateningly before glaring at me with eyes full of anger.

"If it involves keeping your filthy hands off of my sister, than I CAN!" I replied with venom in my tone before returning his glare.

"You aren't the boss of me!" Gold replied before grabbing the collar of my shirt with one hand and forming a fist with the other.

"Keep away from my sister you moron, or you'll regret it!" I replied before glaring at my roommate in the angriest way possible.

"That's it! No one calls me a moron and gets away with it!" Gold shouted angrily before tackling me, which caused the two of us to fall out of the room's window.

"Murkrow, I need your help!" I commanded before tossing my Murkrow's PokéBall in the air, the PokéBall quickly opened to release my one and only bird Pokémon.

My Murkrow quickly swooped down and grabbed me by the arm, preventing me from falling any further down.

"Aibo! I choose you!" Gold exclaimed before tossing one of his own PokéBalls into the air, a bright light shone from the PokéBall before finally disappearing and leaving behind an Aipom in its place.

The purple monkey Pokémon quickly grabbed on to a nearby branch with his tail, and then grabbed Gold's hand with both of his small hands.  
>Luckily for him; he was now only a few feet off the ground.<p>

"Thanks Aibo! You're a life saver!" Gold exclaimed before slowly jumping down.

"Thank you as well Murkrow, you saved my life back there." I thanked my Pokémon before returning him back to his PokéBall.

After returning his Aipom to his own PokéBall; Gold quickly turned around, facing me now with an angry expression.

"Now, where were we?"

**{End of POV}**

* * *

><p><strong>[AN:]** Yes! I finally finished chapter 2! I hope it wasn't too bad though.  
>I hope I captured Gold and Silver's relationship well, to be honest; I haven't really finished the <em><strong>"Gold, Silver, and Crystal Arc"<strong>_ because I've been too busy with school and my other stories lately…

Well I hope Gold was in character, as well as Silver!

Don't forget to review!

Oh and one more thing; this was meant to be a crossover, but since the characters from the other Anime/Manga only play minor roles in this story, I decided to just keep it Pokémon.

And who can ever guess what Anime/Manga it is; you get a virtual muffin and a hug from any of the guys/girls from _**"Pokemon Special"**__!_


	3. Siblings till the End

**A/N: **Yes! 3rd Chapter! Thank you so much to those who reviewed, and read this story! I really appreciate it!

**Declaimer: **I do not own anything that isn't mine.

**Summary: **_Being the daughter of a rich and powerful man, doesn't always make life easy…_

* * *

><p><strong>Siblings till' the End!<strong>

**Copper's POV:**

I am so stupid!  
>Not only was Silver and I separated; I had also gotten myself lost!<br>I'm such an idiot…

Oh well, at least the Dorm Manager of the **"Star Dorm"** found me and was kind enough to lead me to my Dorm Room. She was a pretty young lady with snow-white hair that reached her ankles; her eyes were a nice shade of lilac, and she was wearing the School's uniform with pride.  
>She looked younger than I did though, at first glance; even I couldn't believe that she was the Dorm Manager.<p>

"Thank you, so much _Ms_.?" I wanted to thank her properly; but I had to know her name first.

"Call me Alyss, Alyss Baskerville." She replied happily before handing me the keys to the room, "You better be careful from now on, okay?"

"I will! Thank you so much, you were a big help!" I replied happily; she smiled at me one more time before finally returning to her own room.

Suddenly, just as I was about to unlock the door; I heard a loud and angry voice scream from the next room.  
>The sudden scream was loud enough to scare me into dropping the keys Alyss had just given me, after finally regaining my composure; I slowly bent down to pick up the keys.<p>

But what happened next was completely unexpected…

_**WHACK!**_

_**THUD!**_

The next thing I knew; my (supposed) room door slammed into my face.  
>My body ached as my back collided with floor in the most painful way possible.<p>

"Ouch…" I said painfully before finally getting up, "That really hurt…"

"Oh my, I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were there!" a girl with long blond hair and a Pikachu on her shoulder exclaimed frantically before running over to me worriedly, "Are you hurt?"

"Obviously…" I replied sarcastically; I absolutely hated it when people pointed out the obvious.

"Oh, right! I'm sorry…" the blond apologized again; she then reached out her hand to me and helped me up.

"It's alright, I know you didn't mean it…My name is Copper by the way, Copper Rocket." I introduced myself once I got up.

"My name is Amarillo del Bosque Verde, but my friends call me Yellow for short. This cutie over here is my partner Pikachu; her name is ChuChu." Yellow introduced herself and her Pikachu politely, judging by her tone of voice; I'd say she was one of those shy and innocent types.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." I replied; it wasn't exactly hard to forgive such a shy girl.

"Pika-Pi-Pikachu!" Yellow's Pikachu, ChuChu, exclaimed happily before jumping into my arms, "Chuu~!"

"She likes you…" Yellow said happily, "And I do too!"

"That warms my heart, thank you." I replied before handing ChuChu back to Yellow.

"Yellow! What happened? Are you alright?" another voice called out, both Yellow and I turned around; only to find a girl with blue hair tied into two pointy pigtails running towards us.

"I'm fine Crys, but my friend here might not be." Yellow replied sadly before shifting her gaze towards my direction.

"Yellow, I told you I was fine!" I argued, seriously; I'm getting tired of this. "Now if you'll both excuse me; I need to unpack and get ready for tomorrow…"

I was exhausted, so I wasn't really in the mood for introductions.  
>Hopefully, these people would understand.<br>Sadly enough; it just couldn't be.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Crystal Kotone but you can call me Crys for short; you must be our new roommate!" Crystal said enthusiastically, I sighed.

"It's really nice to meet you, but as you know it's been a long day and I'm tired and—"

"Oh! Of course! Here, let me help you with your bags." Crystal offered, and before I even had the chance to protest; she had already carried two of my bags inside the room.

"We'll help too! Right, ChuChu?" Yellow exclaimed excitedly before taking the last bag I had and putting it in our room.

_Well at least the people here are friendly…  
>I wonder how Silver is doing with his new roommates—<em>

_**CRASH!**_

_**BOOM!**_

"I won't lose to you, newbie!" an unfamiliar voice shouted from the outside.

"Losing to a moron like you would be the biggest disappointment of my life!" my eyes widened in pure astonishment once I heard the second voice reply.

'_I'd know that voice anywhere!'_

"Gold, quit it!" Crystal screamed from the window in our room. "Nothing good is gonna come out of it!"

I quickly ran over to the window, tossed Kaze's (my Pidgeot's) Pokéball in the air, and then jumped out the window myself.  
>After Kaze was released from his Pokéball; he swiftly caught me on his back with no trouble at all.<p>

"SILVER…! Stop this right now!" I half-screamed before jumping off of Kaze's back and tackling Silver to the ground. Good thing we weren't up that high.

While I dealt with Silver; Kaze used _Aerial Ace_ on his Feraligatr, completely knocking it unconscious.  
>Meanwhile; the Trainer my brother was battling a little while ago returned his Pokémon to its own Pokéball.<p>

"Neechan…-! What are you doing?" Silver asked somewhat angrily as we both got up.

"What's the matter with you? We just got here and now you're picking a fight with someone you just met!" I scolded him, and now another argument between us breaks out…

"IF HE WASN'T SUCH A PERVERTED MORON THAN MAYBE I WOULDN'T HAVE CHALLENGE HIM TO A BATTLE!" Silver screamed angrily as he glared at me.

"HEY! WHO YOU CALLING—OW! WHAT THE-? P-PROF. BREAK!" the boy behind Silver exclaimed, both my brother and I turned around; only to find a whole group of students as well as teachers (in their pajamas I may add) standing by the entrance to the two buildings.

Not only that; but, one teacher was holding the golden-eyed teen by the ear in a Mother-like manner. The boy couldn't help but shrink in fear as the teacher glared at him in the scariest way possible.

This teacher had pure white hair and one red eye, he looked really strict.  
>I shivered once he shifted his gaze towards my direction, not only did he look really creepy, but the atmosphere around him just screamed DANGER.<p>

Just then; another teacher emerged from the group, but this one was different…  
>He had raven-black hair and golden eyes, just like the kid from before, but to me they hardly looked related at all.<br>I could also feel that he was a nice teacher…

"Are you two alright?" he asked worriedly once he reached me and my brother.

"We're fine, but what about that boy?" I asked, feeling a bit guilty for getting that boy into trouble because of my brother's short temper.

"Don't you worry about him; anyway, you two should return to your Dorms. Classes begin tomorrow morning and you two need your rest." He instructed, before motioning for both me and my brother to return to our specified Dorms.

My brother and I nodded obediently before sadly going to our separate Dorm buildings.

"All right, nothing to see here. Go back to your Dorms!" another teacher (I think?), this time a lady with chiffon-colored hair, ordered as she clapped her hands in a signaling manner.

Everyone sighed and mumbled before making their way back to their own Dorms.

**o0o**

The next day;

Silver and I got our class schedules.

"I'm in Professor Gilbert R. Nightray's Coordinators and Breeders class, what about you little brother?" I asked as we both walked down the hallways.

"Professor Xerxes Break's Trainers and Connoisseurs class; and please stop calling me little." My brother replied nonchalantly.

"Say what you want, but you are always going be my _baby _brother." I replied before ruffling his hair playfully, this annoyed him a bit.

"I liked it better when you called me little…" Silver whispered whilst fighting a blush forming on his face.

Silver and I continued walking down the halls until we both reached our assigned classrooms.  
>I sighed heavily before reaching for the doorknob of the classroom, my brother did the same.<br>But, before we opened the doors; both my brother and I slowly turned around to face each other once more.

"Good luck!" we both told each other in unison.

And so the classes begin…

…For the both of us.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN:] **Phew…Finally finished with this chapter!  
>Yay~! I can't wait; a lot of Shippings will be hinted in the next chapter!<p>

And another thing; I made Crystal's hair blue here because I needed something to separate her from Soul (and also because I'm always used to seeing her with blue hair in pictures). I mean these two (are said) to have the same hair color as well as the same outfit! (Crytal wears an outfit similar to Lyra's/Soul's in the _**HeartGold & SoulSilver Arc**_) So it might get confusing for some if they had the same hair color.

Rate and Review!


	4. First Love?

**A/N: **Yes! It's Shipping time for chapter 4~!

**Declaimer: **I do not own anything that isn't mine.

**Summary: **_Love is a leap of fate…  
>You never know when you'll get caught in cupid's trap.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>First Love?<strong>

**Soul's POV:**

"_Are you in position?"_ my Boss asked in a whisper through the PokéGear once I reached my destination.

"Affirmative, Sir." I replied, good thing classes were over and no one else was in the classroom.  
>If I wasn't alone; then my cover would have been blown big time…<p>

_That's right…  
>…I have always been alone.<em>

_Ever since the beginning…_

"_Good, I expect that you won't disappoint me __**this**__ time."_ my Boss stated; I clenched my fist in anger.

"Of course, mission will be a success before the end of the school year." I replied nonchalantly.

"_You better make sure Soul, remember the last time you failed me?"_ He threatened; I quickly bit my bottom lip in regret.

"Of course, how could I possibly forget?" I answered, being careful enough not to show any signs of weakness.

"_That's my girl…"_ was the last he said before finally hanging up on me, silence yet again.

I took in a deep breath; lucky for me that I was able to control my temper.  
>The pain of my past started to catch up with me again, but I wasn't about to let it get the best of me.<p>

After hiding my PokéGear inside my pocket (it took practically all my strength not to crush it or maybe even toss it out the window); I sighed heavily.

_Solitude once again…_

_Why do I even bother?  
>It's obvious enough already that I'll never escape him, so why do I even try?<em>

_Death and Solitude…  
>Is that all life has to offer me?<em>

_**CREAK!**_

I jumped at the sound of the door opening, only to find that no one was actually there.

_Well that was pretty stupid…_

"Well, hello there Ms. Kotone~" a creepy voice said from behind me; I carefully turned around only to be greeted by a terrifying sight.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I screamed in fright, only to earn a laugh from the frightening figure.

"Eh…? Did I do something wrong?" Prof. Break asked in slightly innocent and also somewhat hurt tone.

"DON'T SNEAK UP ON PEOPLE LIKE THAT!" I screamed at the Professor, he merely snickered.

"Is something troubling you Ms. Kotone? You seem depressed…" Prof. Break asked; his tone made it sound like he didn't care at all.

"It's nothing Prof. Break, I'm probably just tired…" I lied before slowly making my way out the door.

"Then you should rest, I heard that tomorrow there's going be an Assembly held in the Gym."

"Yeah, thank you Professor."

"I'm just doing my job, Ms. Kotone."

I simply nodded before finally walking out the door.  
>But I still can't help but feel slightly uneasy…<p>

What could the Assembly tomorrow be about?

Judging by the research I've done on the Principal here…  
>…No good will come out of it.<p>

**{End of POV}**

**o0o**

**Copper's POV:**

This did not go as plan…

No, this was definitely NOT in the plan!

Running away from (almost) the entire student body just for the entertainment of the Principal was not what I would expect on my second day of school.

"I can't believe this is happening! Dad never said anything about this!" I complained all the while still on the run from a bunch of stupid boys wanting to have a Pokémon battle.

This was horrible!

But what's worse; is the fact that Silver and I got separated…  
>…AGAIN!<p>

"I already told you guys! I don't want to battle any of you! So leave me alone!" I cried, unfortunately; none of them were willing to listen.

I just ran and ran; not even bothering to think where I would be heading.  
>Big mistake…<p>

Before I had even realized it…  
>…I had run into a dead end.<p>

Literally!

"Ow…" I rubbed my sore nose, boy did it sting.

I was trapped.  
>No way out now.<p>

"Hey there, need any assistance?" an all too familiar asked from behind me, I quickly turned around…

Golden eyes met Chocolate.

"YOU!" was all I could manage to say amidst my shock.

"The name's Gold by the way." He introduced himself whilst hanging upside down from one of the nearby trees.

_**"There she is!"**_

_**"Get her!"**_

_**"I love you!"**_

_**"Marry me!"**_

Both I and this Gold kid sweat-dropped once we heard the last two remarks, well that was embarrassing.

Great, now we were both trapped!

I shivered as what felt like a hundred pairs of eyes focus their gaze solely on me, this was looking bad.  
>Just then; I felt someone grabbing my arms and lifting me up.<br>I looked up…

Sapphire-blue orbs greeted my chocolate-brown ones.

"Ya' take too long Senior Gold!" a young girl with light brown hair complained as she pulled me up.

"When did you get here _Wild Girl_?" the golden-eyed teen exclaimed in surprise.

"Senior Yellow was getting worried coz' ya were takin' too long so she sent me after ya', AND STOP CALLING ME WILD GIRL!" the girl screamed in frustration, which reminds me…

'_Are those fangs?'_

"I could have handle things myself; saving damsels is what I do best!" Gold replied in a proud tone.

'_I'm a…DAMSEL?'_

"Whatever, let's get going already!" Wild Girl, as Gold mentioned earlier, said in an annoyed tone. "Pilo, help me out!"

Before I knew it; a Tropius was released from the PokéBall this Wild Girl just tossed in the air.  
>The girl hopped on first, after which; was soon followed by Gold.<br>Both of them looked at me.

"Well? Are ya' comin' or not?" the brunette asked as she extended her hand out to me; I thought about for a sec.

After a minute of thinking about it; I decided to accept her offer.  
>But instead of being pulled up again; I myself had jumped onto her Tropius' back.<p>

'_This school has just gotten a little more interesting…'_

**{End of POV}**

**o0o**

**Silver's POV:**

Finally, I thought I never escape those morons.

But now I was separated from Neechan again …

Damn it.  
>Stupid school…<p>

I sighed; this was just not my day.

"_It doesn't matter  
>That you had the courage to tell me<br>The easy way out  
>Was to free up your guilt, laid it on me<em>

_What do I care?_  
><em>If it didn't really mean a thing why'd you do it?<em>  
><em>I'm standing here<em>  
><em>looking at someone who doesn't<em>  
><em>know they blew it, yeah"<em>

"Huh?" I turned around; only to find out that I was standing right in front of the music building.

"_You should have lied  
>Coz your stupid mistake<br>Made my world crash down  
>Now it's goodbye<br>No you can't take it back  
>Once the truth has come out of your mouth<br>So you tried to be honest  
>But honesty blew it this time<br>You should have lied  
>You could have lied"<em>

That voice…  
>It sounded so sad and lonely.<p>

Curiosity got the best of me; so I decided to check it out.  
>But instead of just walking through the front door like some idiot; I just watched from one of the four windows of the building.<p>

"_If a tree falls inside of a forest and nobody hears it  
>It won't affect anybody coz no one will miss it<em>

_what would I care_  
><em>If you were dying from the guilt of keeping a secret?<em>  
><em>This isn't fair<em>  
><em>Coz now I've gotta be the one dealing with it, oh"<em>

It was a girl with dark brown hair tied into two ponytails wearing a white hat with a red ribbon; she was playing the piano while singing along to the sad tune.  
>Right by her side; was a little Marill looking at her with concern obvious in its little eyes.<p>

"_You should have lied  
>Coz your stupid mistake<br>made my world crash down  
>now it's goodbye<br>No you can't take it back  
>Once the truth has come out of your mouth<br>So you tried to be honest  
>But honesty blew it this time<br>You should have lied"_

With each passing minute; I could feel it getting stronger…  
>The pain of solitude…<br>…Was slowly being expressed through this song.

'_Who is she…?'_

"Silver…! Are you okay?" I heard an all too familiar voice call out from above.  
>I looked up, only to find a huge Tropius flying overhead.<p>

But that wasn't what caught my attention; it was the fact that my sister was riding it along with my idiot of a roommate Gold and some brunette girl.

I sighed before sneaking one last glance to see if the girl playing the piano was still there.  
>Sadly enough; she wasn't there anymore.<p>

'_Who was that girl?_

_And why did she sound so sad while singing?'_

"Silver…! Are you alright? Did you get hurt—Silver…?" I was so caught up in my own thoughts; that I didn't even notice that the Tropius from earlier had already landed, and that Neechan had already jumped off.

"Huh? No, I'm not hurt Neechan…" I replied, sounding completely unsure of my answer.

"Don't lie to me! Look at those scratches on your uniform, and all that b-bl…"

_**THUD!**_

"Neechan!" of course, how could I forget that she has Homophobia?

"Whoa! What just happened?" Gold asked, for once his tone sounded concerned for someone's well-being.

"Is she going to be okay?" the brunette who was with Gold and Neechan asked rather worriedly.

"She's going to be fine, she just fainted that's all." I replied before carefully picking up Neechan, bridal style.

_**"There they are!"**_

Oh great…  
>These morons again…<p>

Will this charade ever end?

"Wow, these people just don't know when to quit!" the brunette exclaimed before motioning for us to get on her Tropius.

Gold and I quickly followed suit, for once we actually agree on something.

"Let's get out of here Pilo!"

Before I knew it; we were already high up in the air.  
>But something was still bothering me…<p>

'_Who was that girl?  
>And why did she sound so sad?<em>

_And why do I feel so attach to her?'_

One thing's for sure; this school is definitely something…

**{End of POV}**

* * *

><p><strong>[AN:] **Phew…Finally finished!  
>Okay; I'm so sorry to those who expected more in this chapter, but I was completely confused on how to start this chapter off as well as how I would end it!<br>Plus, I know there aren't that many Shippings (and Dex Holders, sorry about that.) mentioned but at least one was pretty obvious here! (No, I'm not referring to WildShipping…) So I didn't really break any promises.

I hope this didn't disappoint anyone…REVIEW!


	5. New Girl In Town

**Declaimer:**As you can guess this is a FANfic; so of course I own nothing except for the storyline, the idea, and my own characters.

**"Pokémon" and all related characters © Satoshi Tajiri**

* * *

><p><strong>New Girl In Town<strong>

**Copper's POV:**

It's hard to believe that's been almost half a year already…  
>Only less than six months have passed since my brother and I were enrolled in this school.<p>

Sure it was crazy at first, but there's nothing we couldn't handle…  
>…Especially with the help of our new friends.<p>

Sure they weren't the easiest to deal with at first… But as time passed, we've both grown too fond of them to even think of letting them go.

It was shocking to say the least to see Silver being so fond being around other people and Pokémon other than me, my team, Dad and our Dad's team.

His change had been even more obvious around Blue, Crystal, and Gold.  
>He's grown so close to them that even I'm getting a bit jealous!<p>

Gold's like the best friend he's never had, sure they argued but they make one heck of a team.  
>He and Crystal get along like two peas in a pod, when it comes to school (or Gold's stupidity) there's nothing these two can't agree on.<p>

Then there's Blue… The biggest change I've seen in my little brother is when he's with her.  
>He actually smiles more and even laughs alongside her; he's grown quite overprotective of her too.<p>

In fact, those two are almost never seen apart.

It almost feels like… Silver is replacing me.

_Replacing… Me…?_

It's so weird… Why do I feel my tears falling?  
>Not only that, but there's a slight pain in my chest too.<p>

Could it really be…?  
>Is Silver really trying to replace me…?<p>

_My little brother… Doesn't need me anymore…?_

**[End of POV]**

**o0o**

**Yellow's POV:**

"_Yellow_…?"

…

"_Uhm… Yellow?_"

…

"_Yellow!_"

"_Huh…?_ What?" I looked up, only to be greeted by Red's crimson gaze, eyes clearly showing concern.

"Oh, Red…! Sorry, I didn't hear you… Did you need something?" I felt slightly flustered that Red still did not remove his gaze from mine; he looked really worried though.

"Uhm yeah… Seen Cu?" he asked, "I heard she's been feeling kind of down lately…"

"Yeah… I know…" I replied sadly. _'How could I not know, she's one of my best friends and my roommate.' _"She's been that way ever since she had that fight with Silver…"

Just a few days ago, we all learned that Copper and Silver got into another argument about a couple of weeks prior. Usually we don't worry this much since the two don't stay mad at the other for long, but this time was different… The two haven't spoken for almost a week now and are constantly avoiding/ignoring the other.

"It's kind of weird seeing those two apart… Ever since they first came here, they've been almost inseparable." Red said before pulling up a chair and sitting next to me, since we were in the Library; we had to keep our voices low.

"I know… It's troubling…" I replied, very worried about our companions. "I hope they make up soon…"

"So do I, Yellow, so do I…" Red replied before patting my head in a comforting way.

Same old Red…  
>For as long as I can remember, Red was always amazing in my eyes.<p>

He is a good friend to everyone we know, a hero to all, and a great Pokémon Trainer.  
>When I first met him, I wanted to be just like him…<br>And, if memory serves me correctly, if it wasn't for him; I probably wouldn't be here now…

…In PokéSpe High, with all my friends.

It was all because of Red.

_Red… Made everything possible…_

_He changed my life…_

Suddenly, a loud scream erupted from the school garden.

"What was that?!"

"I dunno… " Red replied before getting up, "And I have a feeling that it isn't anything good…"

**[End of POV]**

**o0o**

**Copper's POV:**

"Professor Nightray…! Please come down!" Ms. Rainsworth called out in worry after seeing our Class Adviser cling to one of the highest branches in the oldest tree in the school's garden.

I was just playing with my Eevee, Kokoro, when I heard the scream, rushing to the source; I found my raven-haired teacher clinging to the branch of the old tree, his features paler than usual with an expression of pure horror clearly written on his face. Below him was a woman with raven-hair and beautiful blue eyes, hands on her hips and looking quite unhappy. Not only that, she had an adorable Skitty sitting on top of her shoulder.

Not too long after, a few of the other teachers had arrived.  
>The Guidance Counselor, Ms. Sharon Rainsworth. Our Principal's Secretary, Ms. Samantha Baskerville. And lastly, Mr. Reim Lunettes, our history teacher.<p>

"Honestly Gilbert, you're pathetic… Get down from there will you." Ms. Baskerville scolded, she sounded really annoyed. "You're setting a bad example for our students, not only that… You're giving Gold Hibiki and Oz Bezarius another idea that will get them kicked out— on second thought, stay up there."

"Samantha…!" Ms. Rainsworth gasped, sounding a bit appalled by the idea.

I chuckled a little, earning shocked looks from the Faculty members that were currently present.  
>It seems they didn't notice my presence up until know, but judging by the small smile the raven-haired woman spared me; she was the only one who had actually given attention to my presence.<p>

"Ms. Rocket, have you been there this whole time?" Mr. Lunettes asked, "And where's your brother? I usually see you two together."

I felt slightly hurt, "Oh you know, he has his business and I have mine…"

Luckily Mr. Lunette didn't pester me anymore on the subject.

"Gilbert, honestly, even after all these years you _still_ haven't changed…"

"Lara, for the love of Arceus… PLEASE RETURN T-THAT T-THING TO ITS POKEBALL!" Professor Nightray cried out, shaking violently like a leaf in a storm whilst pointing at the pink cat-like Pokémon below him, resting ever so innocently on its Trainer's shoulder.

'_So her name is Lara...'_

A stern glare was sent his way, causing everyone gathered around Ms. Lara to stiffen slightly. Obviously, there was something about this woman that I have yet to learn about.

"You," she quickly turned to me; I stiffened in fear. "You're one of Gil's students aren't you?"

I gulped, "Uhm…"

"Well, _are_ you?" her eyes narrowed.

"Y-Yes Ma'am!" I answered, slightly frightened by the woman staring me down.

Just then, out of the blue; she smiled!  
>Although still cautious; I couldn't help but admire how beautiful her smile was.<p>

"Then this is the perfect opportunity… For a lesson! Now, one idiot is stuck up a tree… My question is: how to get him down?"

I wasn't given the chance to answer; Professor Nightray's scream of terror was the last thing I heard before the sound of something falling through the thick branches of the tree, and a huge _**THUD**_ hitting the ground followed suit.

"That has got to hurt…"

**[End POV]**

**o0o**

"So this is PokéSpe High…"

Two mysterious figures stood in front of the school, wide grins decorated their features as their plans began to unfold little by little. One was a teen with hair as green as the first leaves of spring, while his companion was a girl much smaller than him but with blue eyes and brown hair.

"Don't be too impressed now, we're not here to," a slight chuckle. "_Play nice_."

A small giggle escaped the lips of the girl, "Of course…"

The green-haired lad ruffled his companion's hair playfully, amidst the protests she was throwing his way.

"Honestly, you never change… _N_." the young girl joked, "Now, let's hurry up and find Soul. I'm sure she's just dying to see us~"

With a playful smile at her companion, the brown-haired girl skipped merrily towards the building in front of them. Another chuckle escaped the older teen's lips as he placed his hands in his pockets, trailing behind his companion in a slower pace.

"Soon, soon everything will fall into place…"

* * *

><p><strong>[AN:] **Now, I know what you're all thinking… _"Finally…! An update!"_  
>But you try being in my shoes, school has been torture… And that torture has just now been laid to rest for a while. It's summer here in the Philippines, so… Vacation time!<p>

Now, I really hope that this has got you guys excited for the next chapter!  
>To be honest; I did not expect N to appear in this chapter. But I love how he made his entrance~<p>

Now, you must be wondering. _"Who is Copper?"_  
>Well, it's still <em>Nina<em> people! I just changed her name because _Nina_ is another form of my nickname, and it's been kind of weird having someone you dislike talk about your OC/nickname so casually at school. So… I changed it.

I also changed her team a little bit; you'll see more of her Pokémon in the upcoming chapters.

Thank you all for putting up with me this far; you guys are the best!  
>Please review~<p> 


End file.
